Dragon
This article is about the attribute. For the trait, see Dragon (Trait). "Dragon" (ドラゴン Doragon) is an attribute given to dragon-themed cards. List of Sets containing Dragon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (JP) *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (JP) *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *Promo Cards List of Dragon Cards Ancient World Spells *Bold Dragon *Cintamani Stone *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Deity Tyrant *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Within the Ocean *Dragonlution *Dragons All Staked in *Havoc in Dragon Land *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Makings of a Great Dragon *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! Danger World Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo Darkness Dragon World Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Deity Sword of Creations, Aqulta Gwaneff *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Abyss Aura *Abyss G-Gear *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dragon Throne *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *We Are Immortal Impacts *Distortion Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Giltar *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Vong *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Abyssgate Size 2 *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon King, Azi Dahaka *Great Demonic Black Luster Dragon, Azi Dahaka "IF" *Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" *Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka *Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka *Mark of Atonement, Azi Dahaka Daeva "SYS" *Reincarnated Great Demonic Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Zeff Hiter *Sky Carnage Sun Deity, Azi Dahaka "Zurvan" Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Mark of Transgression, Azi Dahaka "SYS" *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Items *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Batzz the Spirit *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Shift *Dragonblade, Dragopendulum *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Dragon Bow, Dragonspirit *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragon Staff, Dragogift *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Fifth Omni Twin Swords "Emperor Fang" *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Treasure Dragon Sword, Dragotreasure *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *Buddy X Cross *Day of the Dragon *Dragodefense *Dragodesperate *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Bind Attack *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Flame *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!! *Dragon Press *Dragon Return System *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Aura *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Fierce-fight *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Repair Shield *Dragonic Repair Weapon *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragofight, Fifth Omni Arises *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragorevival *Dragosolid *Dragospeed *Dragotrap *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Emblem of Omni Lords *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Force Return *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Statue *Okada's Dragonic Aura *Omni Lords' Resonance *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Ring of Crimson *Road to Champion *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Sorcery Barrier Device *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Knights Formation! *Thunder X Shredder *Twin Attack Tactics *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Warlord Sword Released Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! "First" *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! *Dragon Secret Arts, Dragonic Resurrection *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragonic Punisher *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! *Silver Tako Party!! "2018" *Tempest Thunder Knights Formation! *Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Monsters Size 0 *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Abyss Shield Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Asymmetry Dragon Jr. *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Curse Dragon Jr. *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, Cross Jr. *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, X Jr. *Tiny Ice Dragon, Glacion Size 1 *Angry Batzz "SD" *Batzz "SD" *Bombardier, Cylinder *Chibi Panda *Batzz's Protection, "Dragonificator" Gao *Operative, Sphere *Pizza Loving Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "SD" *Snack Dragon, Jagaly Cup *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric Size 2 *A Faint Memory, Batzz *Apical War Dragon Lord, Batzz the Infinity *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Breaching Dragon Sword, Batzz *Confidence Max, Batzz *Double Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "2018" *Demon Lord of Violent Storm, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Fervent Blacksmith, Rechthoek *Overturn Arc Dragon, Barlbatzz *Papa Panda *Pizza Loving Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon *Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Tempestuous Unmatched Warlord, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor Corps Leader, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor's Chum, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Unique Supremacy Dragon Emperor, Batzz the Infinity *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz *Delta & Tetra of Thunder Empire! Size 3 *All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra *Autodeity Conquer Dragon, CHAOS Gear Batzz *Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Battle Skills Diplomat, Diremand *Battlefield Blitz, Brokenline *Bombard Mech, CHAOS Cylinder *Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *CHAOS Chibi Panda *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Glory Sword Dragon *Dragon Lord of Far East, Blade the Emperor *Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Flame Dragon Mech, CHAOS Linear *Forging Mech, CHAOS Rectangle *Future Fangs, Barlbatzz Future Cross *Military Deviser Mech, CHAOS Fanning *Misfiring Mech, CHAOS Globes *Replenish Mech, CHAOS Pentar *Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta *Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale *Twin Swords Mech, CHAOS Andorochi Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol Size 3 *CHAOS Lumiere *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Gold-laying Dragon, Mother Dragon *Guardian Dragon of Nativity, Mother Dragon Impact Monsters Size 3 *Fake Dragon Chief, Crimson Arrogant Hero World Monsters Size 0 *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker Size 1 *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission Size 2 *Hyper Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum Fire *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon Size 3 *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arakaze Size 1 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Resurrected Dragon Bones *Vagrant Dragon, Semimaru Size 2 *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens Size 3 *Lynx-eyed Military Deviser, Keiganryu *Revelation Tactitian, Kagan Dragon *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Getters Cursed Dragon *Projection Shell, "Daniyyel" *Ruler of Sea, Rahab Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Zirnitra Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arhat Narhat *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst Star Dragon World Items *Radiant Saber, Providence Dual Cards Items *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Double Loss (Dragon/Katana) *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dragon/Magic) *Into the Future... (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Sky Dragon Divinity (Ancient/Dragon) Other Monsters Size 10 *Black Light Demonic Force Dragon Deity, Gaen "IF" *Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen *White Supreme Dragon Deity of Creations, Gaen List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Zeff Hiter Category:Ancient World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World